Transport units exist for carrying material from a storage area to a user destination. Examples of such transport units are wheeled platforms with or without motor drives, and wheeled shelves. These devices have been used to transport communication media such as motion picture film, audio, video, and computer discs or tapes, photographic film and plates or the like to and from a permanent environmentally controlled storage area to a user area. Nevertheless, use of these typical transport devices has not provided the communication media protection from potential damage resulting from sudden temperature and humidity changes and rough handling attending the removal of the medial from the environmental controlled permanent storage area, transport to the user area and subsequent return to the permanent storage area. Particularly damaging to the communication media is the sudden changes in temperature occurring when the media is removed from and returned to the environment controlled permanent storage area. These media damaging factors have an adverse effect on the mean time before failure of the media and particularly so when the media is used for long term storage of permanent record material.